


OC One-shots {Requests open and wanted}

by Kaiju_Loser



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst with a sad ending, Caretaking, Character Death, Fluff, Gore, Human, Hurt/Comfort, Monsters, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Other, These are all original characters, Violence, Whump, idk man, please request-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiju_Loser/pseuds/Kaiju_Loser
Summary: Basically, a bunch of short stories involving one to five of my OCs at a time, usually being angsty/whumpy. Requesting is open and wanted so please check out my OC list (still WIP) and just pick a few out! Doesn't matter if they are even from the same universe, you set the whole story and I write it.OC list: https://docs.google.com/document/d/12yvONj9eIH_lC8GMdPMzmCDH6THY3AQ_FsvaNNmo2hc/edit?usp=sharingWhump scenarios: https://www.tumblr.com/search/whump+scenario
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Mountain Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a great way to start; a fluff. Corvex and the rest up the gang are on ~vacation~ but we are just following Corvex in this!

The sun sat high in the bright blue sky that was scattered with thin clouds. The soil felt warm and welcoming on the young soldier’s tired feet as he leisurely made his way to the patch of wild fragrance flowers. Corvex kneeled down to see the colorful blooms up close, reaching out to caress the petals. The sun’s rays beating down on his back reminded him of training as he continued to examine the flora around him. 

“Such color, yet no poison,” Corvex mused aloud, gently removing a lower leaf from the plant’s stem. Taking a stand, he held the leaf to the light from the sun, then studying the shapes in the shadows. He smiled softly, turning away from the sun once more. 

Shifting his gaze to the worn trail heading down and away from the mountain, the green-haired man knew that even with this being a vacation for the group, there would be the same chaotic energy as back home. With a subtle chuckle and shake of his head, Corvex was glad he wouldn’t be alone up here. Though he was once a loner that would much rather work in silence, the contagious energy from his friends had begun to infect him, leaving him with a sense of belonging. 

Hearing the playful arguing between the others, he knew that the peace and quiet would soon come to a screeching halt. But Corvex was okay with that, in fact, he embraced the chaos the squad brought with them.


	2. Reliving Not-So-Old Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks after barely surviving a bombing concluding in a building collapsing on him, Keito panics when an earthquake shakes the compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was partially thanks to my friend ElkasCorner! They have a story in the works that you should totally check out.

Keito was sitting on his bed, legs crossed and arms in his lap. Things were slowly going back to normal and he was being allowed to join training sessions again. He was painfully aware yet numb at the same time, he could feel every length of the bandages rub on his skin yet… Why did he feel so blank? 

His breath caught in his throat as he felt the ground begin to shake. No. nonononono- The boy’s breathing picked up, becoming more shallow as the fear set in more and more. Keito squeezed his eyes shut and tried to curl in on himself, hiding his face. 

His hands were warm then cold. They felt wet- when had he?- His thoughts were interrupted by another tremor shaking the building. Over the rattling of objects in his room, Keito registered a voice through the madness;  _ his own voice _ . The soldier had started to cry and scream, trying to hide from the moving Earth. The clothes he wore were stained with blood and the bandages had been torn loose, though it went unnoticed.

Suddenly, the white-haired boy felt something foreign touch him, scaring him even farther. Keito let out a throat-tearing scream, thrashing against the contact.  _ He needed to run! _ Keito knew he should’ve started running, but the pain from his surgeries had flared anup and kept him rooted to where he was, hoping the building wouldn’t fall.

Screaming, kicking, punching, whatever he could do to save himself from whatever tried had touched him, Keito did. His throat hurt from screaming and his face was soaked with tears. When he finally felt safe enough to let go of himself, Keito realised his hands were covered in blood. 

“...ito! Hey, look at me.” A voice called to the terrified figure huddled on the bed. Keito’s head snapped up, terror written all over his features. The familiar face reaching out to him still scared him. It was a painful loop of everything he thought didn’t affect him. 

“That’s it, focus on me,” the man spoke softly.  _ Corvex.. _ Keito finally realized. Corvex pulled the pale boy into his lap, wrapping his arms around the fragile body. 

As another shockwave rumbled the area, Corvex ran a hand across Keito’s back, doing his best to not agitate the incisions that hadn’t been torn open. “You’re safe, nothing’s going to happen,” The green-haired one hushed. 

As the two of them sat there waiting for the earthquake to end, Keito started to calm, his sobs quieting and slowing. Corvex spoke up, finally drawing attention to the torn stitches. “You’re going to have to go back sooner than expected.”

Keito peeled himself away from the other’s chest, bearing a sad smile. “I know,” He whispered, hiding his face back into the white coat now stained red as well. Corvex would be sure to bring this up during the appointment.


End file.
